Clowns and weather
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Ok, yes it's a new story, it's an LL fluff, because we really need them. Give it a try because we all know how crazy my mind is... COMPLETE
1. Sad Clowns On A Lonely Day

**Small pointless but fluffy. If you know where the quote is from you get… well the satisfaction of knowing where it came from. Plus a prize I've yet to think of.**

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE STORY…**

**- set on Halloween on Rory's first year at Yale, Lorelai's not dating anyone, Luke went on the cruise but instead of getting married the broke up when Nicole cheated with one of the cruise workers-**

**

* * *

.o0 The Diner 0o. **

"What are you doing here?" Luke frowned from the counter, he was counting receipts. The Diner was dead due to the fact that everybody was at their houses or out with their kids trick-or-treating.

"That attitude is the reason why the Dinner is booming right now" Lorelai, dressed as a clown, said while taking a seat on a stool in front of Luke.

"I meant, why aren't you out trick-or-treating with the rest of the loons out there"

"Because I'm lonely. Rory bailed on me, she's over at Yale handing out candy to drunken college boys"

"That still doesn't answer my 'why aren't you out there' question. I mean, this is like the only 'holiday' made specifically for candy, I'd thought you'll be crazy for it"

"I can't go trick-or-treating alone! That's embarrassing!" Lorelai scoffed.

"Ok" Luke lifted his hands in surrender. "My own fault for asking" he returned to his receipts.

"I know! Why don't you go trick-or-treating with me!" she smiled a little bit.

"No"

"Well, put on a costume for my amusement at least" puppy eyes.

"I am wearing a costume" he said, eyes on his receipts.

"No your not" Lorelai scoffed after giving him a once over.

"Yes, I'm in my burger boy costume" he stated flatly. Lorelai snorted before moving on.

"Can I at least get some coffee to de-sadden me?"

"I don't think that's a real word" he narrow his eyes at her but still went to get her coffee. "Besides 'Sad clowns on a lonely day only smile when the weather is nice'…" Lorelai smirked, Luke was definitely trying to cheer her up he knew how hard it was for her to have Rory so far away. "… and considering it just started raining I doubt you'll cheer up" he placed the mug in front of her.

"Dork" she mumbled before drinking her coffee. "This is good, but not good enough to cheer me up"

"Told you…" he smirked and reached for something under the counter. "Here" he handed Lorelai a Hershey's bar, she shrieked and smiled. "Will you look at that, clowns do smile even though it's raining"

"That's a stupid phrase" Lorelai said with a mouth filled with chocolate.

"That it is" Luke nodded. Silence fell and Lorelai devoured the chocolate.

"Do you have another one?" Lorelai asked after it was all gone.

"You already ate it?" Luke had a grossed out expression.

"Yeah, I would've asked if you wanted some but I already knew the answer to that. So… got another one?" she shot him her sad puppy eyes.

"Sorry it was the only one"

"How about coffee?" she smiled.

"Tell you what, I'll lock up, you go wait upstairs, and we'll have a couple of beers, that'll cheer you up for sure"

"Seriously?" her smile grew a little more.

"Yup"

"Hurry up burger boy!" with that clown Lorelai dashed behind the curtain and upstairs.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized.

Told you it was pointless fluff.

**Now tell me if you knew where the 'Sad clowns…' thing came from, and if you want me to do one more chapter. If you do it'll probably be 1 or 2 more, and most definitely turn into an M, but that's only if you want more.**

**New Diferent Start and Oh Baby chapter to be uploaded by the end of the day (if fanfiction would let me upload them!)**

**Tell what you thunk. **


	2. Beer And Dirty Magazines

**Just because you wanted more fluff.**

**And to all who knew where the clown thing was from YAY! WERE GETTING A CD!**

**And for those who didn't know… well find out.**

**

* * *

.o0 Luke's Apartment 0o.**

It took Luke a couple minutes to leave everything ready downstairs; it couldn't have been more than three minutes though. Inside his apartment was Lorelai sitting on his couch going through a magazine she found lying around. Luke walked in and shook his head smiling.

"I see you got yourself comfortable" he gave her a pointed look; she also had a beer in her hand.

"Yes I did, I also got you one" she offered with a smile, which looked ten times bigger since she still had the clown makeup on.

"That makes it better" he said and took a seat on the couch, he reached for the unopened beer on the coffee table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Lorelai asked setting the magazine down on her lap but she made sure she didn't lose the page.

"I am grabbing my beer" Luke stated.

"And who said that was yours?"

"You said you got me one"

"Yes I did, and here it is…" she handed him the one she had been drinking from.

"But this is half empty" Luke made a face looking at the bottle.

"Only to a pessimist, to an optimist it's half full; now Luke, what are you?" she asked with a serious face trying not to laugh.

"Right now? A little pissed that you drank my beer" he deadpanned.

"Pissed? You should be glad I drank it" Lorelai scoffed.

"And why's that?" he narrowed his eyes taking a swing of the opened bottle, he really wanted to know what stupid thing she would come up with.

"Because I just saved you from having to drink a… a warm beer" Lorelai said tragically.

"That's even worse than I thought" Luke mumbled.

"Oh Luke?" Lorelai sing sang. "Could you open this for me?" she pouted and handed him the beer he had tried to grab before.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Mmm nope" she picked up the magazine again not looking at him. "You know, I was half expecting to find a playboy or something naughtier"

"What, why?" he scoffed.

"Because you're a man, and you live alone and… well, you're a man" Lorelai shrugged and kept looking at the magazine. "If you'd ask me this looks more of a magazine for girls than for guys" she dropped her head to the side to get a better look.

"It's _Men's Health _it's meant for guys" Luke stated and twisted the cap off.

"If it's meant for guys then how come it has a bunch of muscle-y guys with out their shirts, is it supposed to make you wanna exercise more?" she asked extending her arm towards Luke so he'd give her the, now, opened beer. "Luke?" she frowned and turned to look at him.

"There you go" Luke said after lifting both bottles and making sure they were the same, he had drank half of Lorelai's beer. "Half full, just like you like them"

"You drank my beer! Here I am all sad and you drink my beer?" Lorelai screeched and Luke just nodded. "You're mean" she pouted but took the beer nonetheless.

"Could you stop ogling that thing" Luke said with disgust.

"Why? He's hot and that thing he's doing…"

"It's not porn, it's exercise" he stated.

"I think its porxercise" Lorelai now turned the magazine a little.

"You disgust me" Luke yanked the magazine away from her to look at what was the big deal. "He's working his triceps" Luke tossed the magazine on the couch while getting up for more beer.

"He's pushing himself up backwards from a bench, just straddle a girl on top of him and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you have to make everything dirty?" he asked with a weird expression.

"Think about it, what more motivation would you need?" she took the bottle he was carrying; Luke shot her a glare and went for another bottle. "Plus, the extra weight would work marvels for your ceps"

"My 'ceps'?" Luke had an amazed look.

"Yeah, that's what the cool people are calling them now" Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice.

"The cool people or the people who forgot what they're called?" Lorelai thought about for a little while.

"The cool people" Luke chuckled and Lorelai returned to the magazine. Luke kept an intense stare on her; she kept going through the pages. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" he was snapped out of it and took a swing of beer to recollect himself.

"Can you do this?" she showed him the magazine and an article on pushups.

"Yes"

"How bout this?" she flipped the page. Luke narrowed his eyes before answering.

"Probably like two or three times" it were the clapping pushups, where you pushed yourself up and clap once before going back down and doing it again.

"Aha" Lorelai nodded and flipped the page again. "And this?"

"I really doubt it" one armed pushup.

"You haven't tried?"

"I just haven't gotten the sudden urge to break a couple teeth yet"

"Right" she nodded. "Why don't you try it in bed or something?"

"Dirty" Luke mocked _huh a beer and a half and I'm already relaxed _Luke thought.

"Lucas! Your first dirty, how did it feel?" she mocked back.

"Not as satisfying as I would've thought" Lorelai couldn't help but laugh, she rarely got to see this side of Luke.

**.o0 Minutes Later 0o.**

Makeup less Lorelai had passed Luke a _Cosmo_ magazine she had picked up on her way to getting coffee, so he was reading a _Cosmo_ and she was still ogling the _Men's Health._

"So they sell this like a normal magazine but the have 'dirty' magazines inside plastic bags?" Luke wondered out loud.

"It's not a 'dirty' magazine and it's not porn, it's a girly magazine where people comment on stuff, it's very informative" Lorelai said with a nod. "Can you do this?"

"Yes" Luke said after giving it a glace, pull up. "How is this informative?"

"It teaches girls what actually turns on guys and what doesn't, and vice versa like you might have noticed"

"Yes, and that's why I think it should be inside a plastic bag"

"And how do _you _know about the plastic bag magazines?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh! Would you look at that, we're out of beer" Luke said getting up and going for his fourth beer, Lorelai still had half of her third to go but Luke still brought her a new one.

"Where is it Luke?" Lorelai asked knowingly.

"Where's what?" Luke asked sitting on the couch again and picking up the magazine he had left there. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and didn't look away. "Could you stop that?" he asked annoyed.

"As soon as you tell me where it is"

"Geez…" he sighed heavily. "Closet"

"Yay!"

"Should I be worried you're so excited about this?" he wondered standing up to follow her.

"I'm just intrigued, I always wanted to know what the big deal was" Lorelai's voice was muffled she was going through his closet. "How did you manage to buy one here in Stars Hollow without Miss Patty finding out?"

"Teenage kids have their ways, at least I had" he shrugged and caught a ball she threw over her shoulder.

"Aha!" she lifted the magazine triumphantly before getting up, with Luke's help of course. "Luke, this thing is _old, _like very old"

"It's the same thing, although now I think they wear less stuff" they were walking back to the couch, Lorelai quickly skimped through it.

"Less than this?" her eyes popped out.

"Ok, maybe not less, but they do seem dirtier" this time they sat close together so they could comment on the old dirty magazine.

"This seems… not new, but not used either" Lorelai noted.

"Used?" Luke frowned and Lorelai gave him a pointed look. "Aw geez!" Luke made a disgust face.

"Come one, Luke. You live alone, you're a red blooded man, and you're not dating anybody"

"_You _live alone, _you're _a red blooded woman, and _you're _not dating anybody" Luke shot back staring at her. Lorelai took a deep breath, her eyes scanning over his face.

"How do you know I'm not dating?" she asked in a whisper.

"How do _you _know _I'm _not dating?" again he shot back in a whisper. It took all Lorelai had to look away and down to the magazine. "I'm not" Luke said quietly before looking down at the magazine again, Lorelai smiled. "Hey, can you do that?" Luke pointed to the picture in the magazine. Lorelai started laughing. "I'll take that as a yes"

"You know, beer is good for you" Lorelai noted and turned to look at Luke who was now sitting closer and had a weird smirk on his face. Lorelai took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know what I've always wondered?"

"What a playboy looks like?" Luke answered, smirk still there.

"Well, yes, but you already answered that for me" she also smiled, closed the magazine and tossed it to the coffee table careful to avoid the beer bottles, and she turned so her lower back was to the arms rest and crossed her legs. "I actually meant something else" she said looking him straight on the eyes. "And ironically you'll be able to answer that for me also" she leaned forwards so her elbows rested atop her legs.

"Really?" Luke asked intrigued and Lorelai nodded with a small. "And what's that?" Lorelai bit her bottom lip taking a reaffirming breath while her eyes took in his facial features before landing on his lips. After a second she saw the right corner of them twitch up. Before she knew it, Lorelai had placed her palms flat on his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss.

**

* * *

Should I stop here? Do you want to see Luke doing some of those exercises he claims he can do? Or do you want to see something else? Or do you want to see nothing at all? Or maybe you want Luke to pull back in the last possible moment due to food poisoning or something? Please do tell.**


	3. Pushups and Confessions

**There you go, just because you asked for it, aren't I swell?**

**Kylie thanks for everything and don't worry you don't annoy, try as you might I'm very patient, you'll see.**

**Read!**

* * *

At first it was soft and tentative on both sides, but once they both notice that the other one wasn't going to pull back and slap or scream, they really got into it. Luke turned most of his body so he was facing her, Lorelai slowly started to lean back pulling him down with her. 

"Ow, ow, ow" Lorelai said pulling back a little.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked trying to catch his breath.

"Cramp" she winced, Lorelai had tried to de-cross her legs and not kick Luke in the process but she was never good at contortions without stretching. "There… all better… now…" she pulled at his collar and brought his lips to hers.

Things were starting to get good when Lorelai pulled back a little again. She didn't know how she felt about crossing 'the line', but for now kissing was ok, that was not crossing 'the line' that was dancing _on _'the line' but not crossing it, she was good with the dancing.

"Ok, I guess I got my answer" she whispered with a big smile. "And then some"

"Yeah" Luke was breathless.

"And now…" they shifted so Lorelai was free from her previous pinned down state. "Back to what we were doing" and she picked up the dirty magazine again. "Do they really have 'interesting articles'?" Lorelai air quoted, Luke had gone to the kitchen for more beers.

"I thought it was just the pictures" Luke admitted and Lorelai snorted. "Here you go"

"But this is full" Lorelai teased grabbing the bottle he was offering.

"Yeah, sorry, but my half full ones are all gone"

"You should get more of those, they were _good" _Lorelai smiled playfully.

"Ok" Luke frowned and picked up the discarded _Cosmo _to keep reading, it was actually not so bad.

"Oh come on, he's just making up stuff" Lorelai said after a couple of moments, she had read someone's comment.

"They all do" Luke answered absentminded. Lorelai turned to look at him; Luke had his 'serious' expression while he read, Lorelai noticed how he sometimes frowned when reading and how his lips moved in the slightest way, almost invisibly.

"Ok, enough porn" she threw the magazine back to the table.

"Aha"

"At least, enough boy porn, cause I can really keep reading this thing" she picked up the _Men's health._ "Hey, Luke? Not that I don't believe you but…"

"Yeah?" he finally turned to look at her.

"Could you do some pushups?"

"What?" he asked chuckling. "I've been working all day and you want me to do pushups?"

"Yes" Lorelai stated and Luke sighed.

"Normal ones?" he asked giving in and placing the magazine face-down on the table so he wouldn't loose his reading spot.

"For starters" she said smiling while Luke walked over to a place on his apartment where there was enough room for him to lay on the floor.

"I am not going to do every damn exercise in there" he warned.

"Sure" Lorelai said sarcastically, she also got up and went to sit on the floor right where his head was. "Drop and give me five!" she ordered with a serious face before breaking out into laughter.

"I must say: receiving orders from a clown is flat out ridiculous" he got into position.

"Aha" Lorelai turned in her sitting position, her back was now to Luke, she scooted a little forwards and away from him before lying on her back. "Up" she ordered and Luke pushed up, Lorelai moved a couple inches so she was looking directly up to him. "Hi" she smiled.

"What are you doing?" he narrowed his eye, arms still holding him up with no problem.

"1 sec and I'll show you" she smirked. "Down" she ordered again, and again Luke obeyed. Lorelai adjusted a little while Luke was going down so when he was almost all the way down they could kiss. "Up" she mumbled against his lips _yep, just dancing here is good… for now_. "Now, if this isn't incentive enough, I don't know what is" she said with a fake serious face. "Down" Luke was chuckling while going down.

After five repetitions he had stayed down, only now his weight was on his forearms, but other than that they haven't moved.

"Mmm this is like the Spiderman kiss only neither of us is hanging upside down" Lorelai said panting.

"Aha, sure" he kissed her again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there" Lorelai said pushing him slightly. _Oh crap _was Luke's first thought. "You need to do those clapping pushup thingies" she said and Luke relaxed.

"But you'd have to move" he pointed out.

"Oh but I'd be worth it for the show I'll witness" she winked at him, Luke pushed up again so Lorelai could move.

"If I kill myself…" Luke started and Lorelai finished for him.

"At least I'll know you were a good kisser and had a porno magazine" she waved it off.

"Not what I was going to say"

"Sorry" she said but with a big smile. "Start clapping"

Luke took a deep breath, chest to the floor, and pushed up a little while mid way he pushed up harder and removed his hands from the floor to clap, he placed his hands back where they were just in time before slamming into the ground.

"Wow" Lorelai said in awe. "Do it again, do it again" Luke glared at her and did it. "Again!" Luke did it three more times before his arms started to shake. "Well aren't you strong" she cooed. He was still lying face down on the floor.

"How bout you?" he flipped on his back. "Can you do one?"

"One what?" she raised her eyebrow.

"One pushup, can you do one pushup?"

"I don't know" she shrugged. "Never tried, I fear the hard floor beneath me" Luke snorted. "I _could _try if I knew there was no risk of me hitting the floor" she said while crawling closer to where he was.

"You could use the bed, but it's more difficult because of it's non-firmness" Luke started well but ended a little distracted, Lorelai had placed her left palm flat on the floor next to his right shoulder, and her right palm flat next to his left shoulder. She used her right leg to separate his apart and soon her left leg joined her right leg between his. "Wh-what are you doing?" _I'm dancing away from 'the line' _Lorelai thought.

"Pushup" was all she said. "Just give me a sec" she bent her arms and lay on top of him for a little while. "Ok… I'm ready" she announced and placed her chin on his chest to look up to him. He smiled at her. Lorelai pushed up easily and smiled down to him before letting herself drop. Luke groaned a little when all the air left his lungs.

"You're supposed to lower yourself, not drop" he said a little annoyed, only a little since she was still lying fully on top of him. There was so much sexual tension in the room that it was now oozing out from the closed windows and doors.

"Sorry…" she said giggling. "I'll try again" and she pushed up, smiled down at him once all the way up.

"Lower" Luke said meaning not to let go but Lorelai smirked with a glint in her eyes. _Ready to stop dancing and leave 'the line' in the dust behind us _Lorelai thought and lowered herself slowly, once she was barely touching him she moved a little up his body making sure there was friction involved.

"Like that?" she asked hovering over his face.

"You still have about an inch to go" Luke's eyes focused on her lips the whole time.

"Sorry" she said and lowered herself that inch to kiss him. Luke was going on a limb here but he couldn't take not touching her, so he placed his hands on her hips bones. Lorelai smiled against the kiss before she moved a little, first her right leg moved to the outside of his left, and then her left leg followed suit next to his right, so now she was straddling his thighs.

"I _was _reading" Luke mumbled against her lips.

"MmHmm" she bit and pulled at his bottom lip.

"Very good literature"

"Right"

"Very… informative" it took him a while to find the word; she had moved a little up and was now straddling right where it counts.

"Yes…" she nodded a little. "… informative"

"UhHuh" Luke agreed and they kept kissing until and idea popped in her head and she pulled back quickly and sat up.

"Do you have any videos?"

"Videos?" he frowned catching his breath, Lorelai nodded. "I don't watch movies" he reminded her.

"No, not videos as in movies" she said with a suggestive look.

"Geez, what's with you and porn?"

"I don't know, I've never been interested in it but now… I don't know" she shrugged. "I'm just comfortable you know"

"Yeah" Luke agreed _how can I not be comfortable when you're straddling me right now? All though, I'm not very happy about the whole porn sharing thing _Luke thought, his hands massaging the outside of her thighs.

"So… videos?"

"Sorry, no videos"

"How can you not have any? Isn't that like breaking some kind of guy code?" Luke snorted. "I thought all guys had porn on some extension… and the magazine doesn't count because it's very old"

"What can I say? I'm not a normal guy"

"You're right… you're abnormal" Lorelai said and started laughing.

"Could you move? The floor isn't as comfortable as it looked"

"But I'm comfortable"

"You're not on the floor" Luke pointed out.

"Umm…" she moved a little to the sides and to look around her. "Nope, not on the floor" Luke had closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. "But you're uncomfortable so..." Lorelai quickly got up. "Hey do you have a shirt and some shorts I can borrow?"

"It's October" Luke stated getting up.

"If that's my answer then what did I ask?" Lorelai gave him a look.

"Why do you want shorts?"

"Cause I doubt you'll have pant's that'll fit me and this stupid costume is getting on my nerves. Its so… gah!" she shuddered a little.

"Yes, 'gah' is a very bad fabric to wear" Lorelai shot him a glare.

"Can I borrow them or not?"

"Fine" Luke detoured from his trip to the couch to get her a shirt and some sweats with those string thingies. It took him a couple of minutes to find some old sweats that weren't as big. "Here I think these will…" he trailed off. "What's that?" he frowned pointing at the TV.

"Wow, I never thought you wouldn't know" Lorelai said and a glint appeared in her eyes. "See, Luke, that's a movie they show on certain channels late at night for people who feel lonely and can't get…"

"Stop that"

"But how else will you know what that is?" she pouted.

"Go get dressed" he tossed the clothes at her and took a seat on the couch. "Where the hell did you find this?" Luke asked loudly in the direction of the bathroom.

"Most movie channels start showing porn at some point or another during the night… or so I've heard" she added and Luke snorted.

"There" Lorelai said coming out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and sweat pants. "These aren't that big, you have a tiny waist my friend" she teased and skipped over to the couch plopping down next to him. "You could have changed the channel you know" she noted after giving his grossed out expression a once over.

"UhHuh… geez" Luke suddenly said.

"I think we need to talk"

"I know what they're doing and why they're doing it" Luke said annoyed thinking Lorelai was going to tease him again.

"Well, yeah, I hope so" she giggled awkwardly. "But that's not what I meant"

"Oh" Luke said knowing what she was getting at; he turned to look at her. "Look…" he started but was cut off by Lorelai's lips. "I like how you talk" Luke blurted out when Lorelai pulled back.

"Good to know since you're always complaining" she smirked; Luke nodded and leaned forwards again. "Luke…" she placed her palm on his chest. "… I once… I told myself once, that if I gave this… you… us… a shot then I wouldn't hold back, I'd go head first all the way but… I know you and you're… thing with relationships and…" Luke shut her up by taking her hand off of his chest and kissing her.

"You suck at relationships too" Luke shot back while pulling away from her lips.

"Yes I do" Lorelai nodded. "So… do you… want to suck…?" Luke chuckled. "Together!" Lorelai added quickly and Luke chuckled more. "No! Damn it" she mumbled the last part.

"I got what you meant" Luke assured her, Lorelai was a lovely shade of pink. "You're blushing, that's a first"

"So… do you…?"

"Do I _what_?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Jerk" she smacked him and Luke smirked.

**.o0 Couple Minutes Later 0o.**

"Man those things can bounce" Lorelai noted, her head was to the side just like Luke's.

"Those could never pass as real" Luke had a disgust expression.

"She's faking it" Lorelai said after a little silence, from them because from the TV there was no silence.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a girl, I can tell, plus… just look at her" Lorelai pointed at the TV.

"Guess you're right" Luke said taking notes.

"Besides, he's a Chinese delivery guy" Luke snorted at that, he shifted a little to get comfortable and sighed. Lorelai smiled _so he is a normal guy, he's getting turned on by this… about time! We've been dealing with porn for a very long time now and this is the first reaction I've gotten from him._

"And… it's over" Luke said bringing Lorelai back from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she turned to look at the screen. "Oh, right"

"You know something…" Luke brought her back; she had been staring at the screen. "Porn doesn't change with time" he noted.

"Lucas!"

"Don't…" he groaned.

"How do you know that porn doesn't change with time?" she faked shock and shifted so now she was sitting sideways on the couch looking at Luke.

"I _was _a teenager once"

"You were a dirty teenager" she teased.

"No, I was a _curios _teenager… whose curiosity died when his Dad found the magazines and took it rather badly"

"Aw poor Luke, he had his fun taken away from him. Did that traumatize you and that's the reason for how you're right now? Because it could've been worst, he could've walked in on you…"

"Stop, please" he had a weird face.

"Change of subject?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes" he said while exhaling.

"Ok…" she smiled more and began moving to get up.

"What are you doing?" he sounded a little scared.

"Nothing…" she got up and went looking around the apartment. "Aha!" she exclaimed from Jess' side of the apartment.

"Lorelai?" Luke made a move to get up.

"Don't move, I'm almost done" Lorelai said, head popped from the side of the fridge, Luke sat back down. "Get comfortable please" Lorelai said looking through some CD's

"Can you please tell me what you're doing?" Luke asked not sure he wanted to know.

"I am paying you back" she stated.

"Paying what back?" Luke frowned.

"Tonight you have cleared a lot of my a-wonderments, and hopefully will clear a lot more in a little bit, but now I'm gonna show you how grateful I am of you clearing out my a-wonderments" Lorelai babbled.

"What?" Luke asked more confused than before. Beat music started playing.

"Aha! Are you comfortable and relaxed?" again her head popped out.

"As much as I can get while not knowing what you're planning"

"Good enough for me" she stepped in his eye sight and began swaying her hips. Luke chuckled and did get more comfortable, arms extended on the backrest of the couch and he slouched a little. Lorelai walked up to him with an exaggerated hip swaying, she stopped between his legs and leaned forward to run her finger from the base of his neck up to his chin tilting his face up to look at her. Lorelai turned her back to him and looked back over her shoulder with a smile before stepping up to his coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured I'd show you what a table dance was like" she shrugged still dancing and Luke smiled.

"You know what I've always wondered?" Luke teased remembering Lorelai's way of asking for stuff, she raised her eyebrows for him to continue without stopping her dance, which he was really enjoying. "Do table dancers strip?" Luke asked with a glint in his eyes. Lorelai smiled and reached for the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and before Luke reacted she tossed the shirt towards him. Lorelai had only worn the shirt for a couple of minutes but it had still managed to get her smell perfectly.

**

* * *

Ok so… what did you think? Did you like it? Was it enough? Any suggestions? Want me to stop? Is it ridiculous? Huh? Huh? Huh? **


	4. Table and Lap dances

**_Kylie_ the bottom part is new, I posted it because I wont be here tonight… I think :-P**

**---THIS IS M RATED--- if you don't like that, don't read it SERIOUSLY!**

**---M rated! ---**

… **no muerdas tan duro no seas goloso, que chupa que chupa que es mas sabroso …**

**(that has no point to the story, but if you understand it well… lets just say it has double meaning :-P)**

**M RATED SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

Luke took the shirt she had thrown towards him off of his head and tossed to the seat next to him, all the while his eyes were still on Lorelai and her provocative dancing. He was being hypnotized by her swaying hips and the pink bra she was wearing. Lorelai grabbed the strings from the sweat pants, one on each hand and played with them, Luke was really enjoying this so far, the whole night.

"Turn" he grunted, and Lorelai did, very slowly before she began undoing the knot on the sweat pants. Luke smirked and Lorelai shimmied out of her pants.

"What's that?" Luke asked chuckling. Lorelai had kicked the pants off, literally, and was now dancing in her underwear.

"What? You don't like em', because they're cute" Lorelai pouted looking down at her underwear, Luke just chuckled. "They're just like tighty-whities only for girls, and they look very cute, especially this pink ones, but you should see me in the light blue ones" Luke groaned at the thought and that made Lorelai smile _looks like I'm breaking Luke's wall. _She stepped off of the table and over to straddle him still dancing though. "Now we've transferred form table dancing to a lap dance"

"UhHuh" he kept his eyes focused on her face while Lorelai's was looking down and trying to keep her movements measured. She sucked in an involuntary breathe, the friction getting to her also, plus the feel of Luke starting to grow beneath her.

"You like lap dances huh?" Lorelai teased and Luke blushed a little which made Lorelai smile. She leaned closer and kissed him, not stopping her lap dance. Luke placed his hands on her hips not stopping them or guiding them but just so he could touch her. "Remember what you were reading earlier?" she whispered in his her.

"Yes" Luke hissed, the puff of air working wonders for him, who would've thought.

"Do you want me to show you what I learnt from it?" Lorelai asked and Luke made a strangled sound before his head dropped back to rest on the couch. Lorelai kissed his neck still moving on his lap before she shimmied down his body. She undid his belt before something clicked on her head. "Luke?"

"Wha…?" he was way too focused on the feeling of her hands on his belt to process anything else.

"Take your shirts off" Lorelai requested yanking at the hem of his flannel. Luke's head snapped back and he had a smirk and was going out on a limb here.

"You take them off" he challenged. And Lorelai smiled _will you look at him, he does have a sexy-playful side. _Smiling Lorelai climbed back up to straddle him before busying herself with his buttons, when that was done she grabbed his left arm and unfolded the sleeve that was bunched up before grabbing his right arm and doing the same. Her attention to detail was driving Luke up the wall.

"Could you scoot closer please?" Lorelai asked and Luke did as told bringing their bodies ridiculously close to one another and once Lorelai had taken his shirts off the skin to skin contact made Luke moan and Lorelai's breathing change. "My God you're gorgeous" Lorelai said in awe. "You didn't look like this the last time I saw you at the lake"

"I haven't been at the lake in years" Luke admitted before kissing her again, this skin to skin thing was really turning him on, not that having a half naked Lorelai sitting on him wasn't getting the job done, this was just an extra.

"Mmm I was doing something" Lorelai said pulling back from him and shimming down his body again, only this time she dropped kisses all the way down. "Huh, that changed" Lorelai noted mockingly seeing the, bigger, bulge in his pants; Luke turned red but he wasn't sure if it was because of what she said, because of the reaction he was getting from her, or because of what she was about to do, and the fact that she'll see him… all of him.

"So tight" Luke groaned and Lorelai smirked running her hand a couple of times over his jeans before even making a move to unbutton them.

"Aw, I was half expecting to find you wearing Sponge Bob Square Pants boxers" Lorelai said a little sad. "Although this is looking _very _sexy right now. Good old plain boxer briefs" she placed kisses over the cotton of his underwear. "Should I expect to find a sock in there?" she lifted and eyebrow at him and Luke smirked.

"Only one way to find out" Luke said smiling down at her, almost daring her not to pull back and continue with what she had started.

"Lift please" Lorelai ordered grabbing the hem of his pants and boxers, he did and she yanked them down but only on the back side, so his butt was sitting nakedly on the couch but his front was partly covered by the boxers. She left him sitting like that for a few seconds while she untied his shoes and took them off. After she pulled and the legs of his pants so she could take them off also. So now, there he was, partly naked, hard and with his boxers almost off, he still had his socks on though just like Lorelai, granted she was wearing a bra and he wasn't, which was good. Lorelai couldn't tear her eyes from his still covered area _my God he's hot, and if he doesn't have a sock in there then… God! _She was biting her bottom lip and reaching for the boxers. Lorelai turned her gaze up and met his; she pulled at his boxers but never let go of the gaze they held he was daring her to not look down but Lorelai didn't have much of a resolution considering the bulge he had created in his boxers… she was curious.

Lorelai blinked and by the time her eyes opened up again she was looking down at him, Luke couldn't help but smirk at Lorelai's facial expression, she seemed amazed and was chewing wildly at her lip. There it was standing up proud, resting against his abdomen.

"Are you breathing?" Luke asked amused at Lorelai reaction, it felt good to have rendered her speechless like that, girls had tended to do that.

"Yes." Lorelai said sounding a bit squeaky so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes, man it's amazing what you can hid under jeans and an un-tucked flannel shirt"

"Truly amazing" Luke teased sarcastically.

"We need a name" Lorelai said stepping out of her trans to run a finger up and down his length.

"No…" Luke moaned out. "No naming it, that's creepy"

"No it's not, it's cute" her fingers kept going up and down with the lightest touch possible. "Oh! Bob!" Lorelai said happily and taking him in her fist.

"No…" Luke, again, moaned it out but more loudly now. "Bob's a stupid name"

"Oh! I once read that Charlie's are good at sex" she gave him a tight squeeze to break any argument he could come up with once she declared. "From now on you shall be known as Charlie" and as to seal the deal Lorelai placed kisses from its base all the way up.

"Stop talking to it, that's creepier" Luke looked down at her; Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, Charlie, you look like you taste _very _good" Lorelai cooed before taking the head into her mouth; Luke's head dropped back, eyes closed, just focusing on the feeling. "MmHmm, I was right" Lorelai pulled her mouth back but her hand started pumping.

"I wouldn't know" Luke grumbled and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"Well… that's… good to hear" Lorelai kept laughing. Luke started chuckling, Lorelai's laugh was contagious.

"Shut up" he said faking annoyance but it all felt too good to actually be annoyed. Lorelai, deciding to use the vibrations her laughter caused, took him in her mouth again. "So good" Luke hissed and Lorelai had to smile. His right hand fell on her head and he pulled some hairs back to look at her. Lorelai wasn't distracted though, she just kept going, but she did remove one of her hands to put some hair behind her ear on the opposite side from where Luke's hand was. So Luke lowered his other hand to lift her hair with both.

"Here…" Lorelai showed him her right wrist and he took the scrunchy thingy and gathered her hair before tying it. So now he could look at her and touch her at the same time. Suddenly he started chuckling, Lorelai frowned and turned her eyes up at him but Luke kept chuckling. "Wha…?"

"I suck as a hair dresser" Luke said before flat out laughing, Lorelai reached up and felt the mess her hair was before also laughing which made Luke moan at the new sensation.

Lorelai was paying close attention to the sounds he was making so she could push him to the max, while one hand pumped, the other toyed with his balls, while her mouth teased his tip.

_Let go… don't let go… let go, God she's so good! Don't let go _Luke was having a heated debate in his head. _Oh God… _"… so good" Luke groaned.

"You like?" Lorelai asked quickly in a brief moment when her mouth wasn't busy.

"Oh yeah" Lorelai giggled. "Big fan of _Cosmo _now" Luke was breathing very hard.

"Good" Lorelai said and kept going until Luke reached down to pull her up. "Hey!" she whined before he kissed her hard. Luke pushed himself to sit on the edge of the couch while still kissing Lorelai who was straddling his lap. He traveled his hands from her hips up her torso to her shoulders and down to her hands before draping them over his shoulders so she could hold on.

They sat there for a little while before Luke stood up carrying Lorelai who hadn't moved or stopped kissing him. Luke stumbled a couple of times before reaching his single bed. He placed a knee on top of the bed before lowering Lorelai, once he was sure she wouldn't hit her head on the headboard he let her drop. Lorelai giggle when she hit the mattress.

"I was expecting you to be less of an oaf" she said between giggles.

"You shouldn't expect anything tonight" Luke answered before getting settled over her.

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… expect the unexpected" he elaborated while tracing a finger under her bra, Lorelai giggled at the words but sighed at the feeling.

"Nicely put" she teased, eyes closed and enjoying how Luke playfully traced the tips of his finger over her bra. "Take it off" Lorelai sighed; Luke pulled back and looked at himself.

"I don't have anything else to take off" he frowned at her.

"I know you don't, I took care of that a while back" she smiled at him. "Now you should do the same"

"You want me to take care of myself?" Luke frowned and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"That would be an interesting show… for a different day" she added before arching her back and undoing her bra herself. Luke stayed still looking at her; he even ignored the comment of him touching himself for her later.

"My God you're beautiful" Luke said in awe after Lorelai had finally taken off the bra, she had gone ridiculously slow.

"Luke…" she whined since he haven't moved, he was just taking her all in. frustrated, Lorelai reached down and held him tightly in her hand bringing him back to the moment, his eyes closed and his head dropped enjoying the feeling. Somehow he snapped and lowered his mouth to her breast. He kissed in circles from the outside until he reached her nipple, Lorelai moaned and her breathing changed considerably.

"How can you taste so sweet?" Luke sounded amazed; he was talking against her skin which caused her to giggle.

"I dropped chocolate on my self earlier" Lorelai said breathlessly.

"No, chocolate isn't this sweet" he attacked her other breast; he couldn't just leave it there all abandoned now could he?

"Look who's talking about being sweet" Lorelai's thoughts went mush went Luke's lips started traveling south. She moaned when Luke stuck his tongue into her bellybutton a couple times _has my bellybutton always been so sensitive...? _She didn't even realize she was holding Luke's head there, keeping it from moving further down. Luke's hands found hers on his head and he slowly untangled them so he could keep moving down. He took the elastic band of her tighty-whiteies and pulled it up away from her skin before letting it snap back against it. "Hey!"

"Yes?" Luke turned to look up at her with innocent eyes. She used her finger to signal for him to move back up and kiss her. "I'm kinda busy here" Luke motioned to her underwear that was still in the way. She pouted; Luke rolled his eyes, yanked her underwear off tossing it to the side before he moved up her body again. "You motioned for…" Luke could finish his annoying little sentence because Lorelai kissed him with all she had.

"I had my tonsils removed when I was little" Lorelai said breathlessly in a moment they pulled apart for air.

"Ok…" Luke nodded quickly before leaning down for another mind-blowing kiss. Luke groaned against her lips wanting to move this along but feeling like Lorelai deserved more attention. He pulled back and traveled kisses from her mouth all the way down, wanting nothing more than to taste her at that moment.

Lorelai couldn't help but notice how he could use his stubble to pleasure her, not like with Jason where it just plain hurt and felt bad _why did Jason pop in my head when…_

"…Oh God!" her hips buckled and Luke smirked, his hips also jerking. _He's so good, I could just… no! I want the whole 10yards… _"Luke…" she meant to get his attention but it came out more like a pleading moan. "Luke…" she tried again and this time she pulled at his hair, he turned to look at her and he just knew what she wanted. He kneeled up between her legs and reached over to the side, opened a drawer on his night table and began moving stuff aside. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, she sounded frustrated.

"I know I have some condoms here… somewhere" he kept moving stuff around but more desperately now. Lorelai smiled dreamily, all the guys she'd been with had assumed she'd take care of it because they insisted that 'it didn't feel the same', even Max, sure the first couple of times he took care of it but after he 'suggested' she went on the pill, but with Luke, he just took care of it. "Damn it" Luke groaned pushing stuff left and right in his drawer.

"Luke…?" Lorelai tried getting his attention but it didn't work, he just looked more hurriedly for the condoms. "Hey, stop…!" Luke froze thinking she meant stop-get-off-me-and-hand-me-my-clothes but she pulled his body back to her and away from the drawer, pulling his lips towards hers she reassured him. "I'm healthy and on the pill" Luke nodded with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Me too" Luke mumbled not really paying attention to what he had said.

"You're also on the pill?" Lorelai frowned; Luke blushed and dropped his head to her chest hiding his face, once there he decided to occupy himself and began kissing her skin again.

"Not what I meant" Luke mumbled onto her skin.

"I knew what you meant" Lorelai sighed, she reached down between them and took a hold of his erection making Luke groan, and began arousing herself more with it, teasing Luke while doing so. He couldn't help but stop what he was doing to her since what she was doing to him felt so good. Lorelai let go of him but not before placing 'Charlie' right at her entrance.

Luke kneeled straight up between her legs, he couldn't help but grin at the sight below him; Lorelai was all opened up to him and waiting for him to just take her. He wiggled a little to get better situated before placing his left hand on her hip bone and taking 'Charlie' with the other hand.

"Relax" Luke whispered rubbing his left thumb over her hip bone while he slowly began entering her. Lorelai's mouth was opened and she gasped a little every now and then, once fully inside he gave them time to get used to it. Luke leaned down to kiss her. During said kiss Lorelai started to slowly gyrate her hips giving Luke the starting flag.

At first Luke had try to make it slow and sensual with deep-long thrusts but when Lorelai sighs and gasps slowly turned into moaning out his name, he had no control over anything, his body took over.

"You took yoga, right?" Luke half asked half grunted.

"Many moons… ago! And I… I… ah!" _how could he ask me to talk now? And what's with the yoga… well, hello! _Luke had lifted left leg over his right shoulder and kept going. "Luke…!"

"You ok?" he grunted looking down at her facial expression, she only nodded. "Good…" he nodded also and sped up a little more. "…Good…" a little more force and "…So good!"

"Oh, Luke…! I-I'm… I'm…!" she couldn't finish her sentence, or her thought even. She came screaming his name; normally Luke would've worried about the annoying old lady she had for a neighbor, but right now he didn't care if Lorelai woke up the entire state.

"No, no, don't" Luke said, her body had tried closing her legs instinctively by the force of the orgasm when Luke kept going; he softly kept her legs apart. Lorelai wasn't even back from her high when he had pushed her over the edge again.

"Oh God!" Lorelai fisted the sheets around her. This time Luke let go also; he grunted and swore a little also.

_He's chuckling _was the first thing Lorelai noticed _he's not chuckling, he's giggling _Luke kept short-slow-even thrusts making their orgasms last more, he lowered her leg but other than that didn't move from his position. Lorelai reached her right hand up to caress his cheek while pulling him down for a kiss. During their kiss Luke's arms started shaking. "Down" Lorelai mumbled against his lip just like she had before with the pushups.

"Sure?" Luke frowned still not able to catch his breath, Lorelai nodded and Luke began lowering his weight on her. When he was lying on her and Lorelai hadn't complained he got more comfortable, he pillowed his head on her shoulder facing her neck and kissing it occasionally, his right arm snaked around her lower back holding her close not caring that his arm would die, his other arm just extended towards the headrest; Lorelai's arms snaked around his back holding him tightly to her; neither saying a word, still not breathing normally.

When Lorelai reached a little forwards and kissed his shoulder Luke held her tightly and flipped them over, careful not fall off the bed, so now she was lying on top of him; the movement caused him to pull out and Lorelai to whine about it. Her whole body still tingled.

"My butt's cold" Lorelai whispered against his chest, which she had been kissing repeatedly.

"Better?" Luke asked amused after placing his hands over he cheeks.

"Not what I meant" Lorelai giggled and Luke squeezed them. "Although it is nice" she rested her chin on top of the back of her hand which was draped over his chest and just looked up at his face, it seemed content and relaxed, his eyes were closed but the slow caresses his hands were doing showed he was wide awake.

"What are you doing?" Luke sounded amused, his eyes still closed though. Lorelai started tracing his lips with the fingers on her right hand.

"Nothing" she moved to trace all his facial features which made his smiled because it tickled for some reason. "Did I tell you I was wondering how you were in bed?" Lorelai suddenly asked and Luke chuckled amused.

"No"

"Oh, ok… I was wondering how you were in bed, for quite some time actually" Lorelai admitted quietly.

"Really?" he did open his eyes at that and eyed her with a smug look. Lorelai nodded. "And…?"

"It's definitely not what I thought" Lorelai admitted with an expressionless face.

"Meaning?" Luke frowned but all Lorelai did was bit her bottom lip with a devilish smile and reached up to kiss him. "That good huh?" Luke asked amused when Lorelai pulled back less than an inch.

"Don't be cocky" she warned before kissing him again. "How is it that you're still single?" she mumbled against his lips.

"I'm not anymore" he said with a content sigh before kissing her again, Lorelai smiled all the way through it.

"Guess I'm not a sad lonely clown anymore"

"Nope" he pulled her down for another kiss.

They fell asleep like that, well Lorelai pulled the sheet that was folded on the end of the bed over them but other than that that's how the slept; with Luke lying on his back on Lorelai slightly on top of him. He'd told her he'd be buying a new bed soon, very soon.

**

* * *

**

---THE END---

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**Yes that's the end of the story, Gee you guys make me extend my stories, this was just supposed to be a one-shot mocking Scott's choice for CD title, but like always reviews made me take this longer and it ended with an M chapter. If it weren't for the smidge of self control I wouldn't have one-shots (you should know that all my one-shots have like a second chapter on my head but I have too much right now so I don't do em… Dirty, I know, no need to say it)**

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought about… the chapter and the story.**


End file.
